


It's over and it's your fault

by Time_eclipse



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Drinking, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Adora (She-Ra), Kid Catra (She-Ra), Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner's A+ Parenting, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_eclipse/pseuds/Time_eclipse
Summary: Shadow weaver didn't always work alone. Adora and Catra always had someone there to protect them, comfort them and love them. Until she disappeared without a trace. She left them all or did she really?
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra) & Original Character(s), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) & Original Female Character(s), Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Return to Brightmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angella is distraught when a familiar face shows up to Brightmoon half dead

The woman ran through the whispering woods. She stumbled a few times. The pain in her shoulder was increasing with every passing second. She could hear solidors behind her. Nightshade knew she wouldn't be able to take them on. Not in this condition. Her vision went dark for a moment before focusing again. How long had she been running? She didn't know. She just kept running. Releaf and dread went through as she saw Brightmoon. 

As soon as she reached she screamed her students name. Then the woman collapsed from exhaustion in front of the gates. She caught a glimpse of horde soldiers running towards her then... 

°°°

The queen of Brightmoon sighed, sitting on her throne. She jumped when she heard someone screech her name. Reluctantly, she followed her instinct and went to investigate. One of the guards came in to report horde soldiers at the gate. 

Angella went in a hurry to Brightmoon's gate. To say she was shocked was an understatement. It was her. Without hesitation her guards fought the horde soldiers as she went to the body. Her former mentor looked as white as a sheet with dark brushes on every bit of light blue skin that she could see. Angella gently removed a few locks of dark blue hair from the woman's face. She had a lot of thick black liquid coming from her shoulder. Blood? Oh no. 

Carefully, Angella cradled the older woman's lifeless body. "Please don't be dead." she begged in a quiet whisper. With tears in her eyes, she gently lefted the woman in her arms and carried her into the Palace for immediate medical attention. 

°°°

Glimmer was walking down the hall when she noticed her mother outside of the hospital wing. She looked distraught and distracted. Her eyes were glassy and her hand shaking. Sure, Glimmer and her mother had their disagreements but they both hated it when the other was upset.

"what's wrong?" Glimmer asked, sitting down beside her mother.

The queen glanced at her daughter's big purple eyes and sighed deeply. "I have never told you about my old mentor, have I?" Angella said before looking at the door of the hospital wing. Glimmer shook her head. She didn't even know that her mother had a mentor. "Well, her name is Nightshade. She was a Queen like me. However she didn't want her crown and passed it to her younger sister. The kingdom fell shortly after she began teaching me. When my mother, your grandmother, was killed. Nightshade took on the responsibility of looking after me."

The Princess processed her mother's words in shock. "Wow. She must be old." she commented. Angella gave her daughter a stern warning look. "What? She probably is."

The queen was about to speak up when the doctor came out. Angella looked up with hope filled in her eyes until she noticed the black blood stains on his coat. Glimmer stared at the blood in awe. "The creature is stable. I'm surprised it managed to stay alive in the condition it was in." he said. Creature! It? How dare he!

The queen gave a death stare before asking "May I see her?" he nodded and led the queen inside to the deathly pale woman. Both were unaware of the young princess following them until she let out a gasp. She walked towards Angela's past mentor and stared in awe touching the woman's dark blue hair. "Glimmer!!" her mother snapped.

"but mum! Her hair!!" Glimmer complained. "it's feathered! She has feathers for hair!" She continued in fascination. Angela sighed. Her daughter wasn't wrong. She used to ask to style it every day when she was young. The womans hair was very long, very thin locks of dark blue feathers. It made the feathers as practical as normal hair. And there was so much of it that it was like touching a cloud. Yet, it always looked so neat and tidy.

The doctor cleared his throat before speaking. "We should let it have rest. I don't know how long it will take for the creature to wake." he then left.

Angella sat on the chair at the bedside of her old mentor. "Glimmer, if someone requests to see me tell them to come here." she said, taking Nightshade's warm hand. Glimmer nodded then left aswell.


	2. Her hatchlings

How was she back in the fright zone? Nightshade began to panic. Suddenly, she felt something tug on her old worn-out rags. She looked down and saw two children. Her children. Her beautiful hatchlings. How much she craved to see them. "Mama?" adora said big blue eyes looking at her with such sadness, the woman nearly drowned in it.

Catra's voice pulled her from that thought. "did you not love us?" the child asked tears falling down her face. What was this! Of course she loved them! They belonged to her. Hers. No one was to take them from her. Hordak did. He had probably already broken their deal. When she got her strength back. She was going to burn him. Burn them all. 

She was about to say something when a deep voice whispered in her ear. Holding her by the arm refusing the woman the chance to look the other in the eye. "it was supposed to be me and you, remember?" it hissed in her ear. "or is that just another lie?" 

Nightshade woke up screaming. She was then gently pushed down. When her eyes focused she saw non other than Angella. Her beautiful Ella. Nightshade notice that they had covered her body in bandages. Her blood was everywhere. Was she bleeding that much? She didn't even realise. She touched her bandaged shoulder then looked to the ground in shame. 

The queen of Brightmoon studied her mentor before sighing. "I used to believe that you were unbreakable." she pouted and crossed her arms. "You left without telling me. I thought you were dead. We all did and when I found out you were with the horde... I cried. I felt so betrayed." Nightshade listened intently to every word leaving the younger woman's lips. 

She had never come to terms with herself for leaving Angella behind but she was needed elsewhere. Nightshade spared a glance at her former student and noticed the tears in her purple eyes. "Ella," the young womans eyes snapped into her own. "I am so sorry. I know it will never be enough and I promise you..." nightshade continued gently taking the other woman's hand in her own. "I promise that I will do my best to make it up to you, my dear." thats all the queen wanted to hear. She wanted her old mentor back. 

Angella couldn't contain it anymore. She wrapped her mentor in a tight embrace. The older woman was tense at first before she too melted into the hug. Suddenly, a hiss of pain came from her mentor. Angella began muttering apologies under her breath until her mentor hushed her. 

The two stayed like this until the older woman's voice rang through the air. "how long have I been out?" Angella's grip tightened at her words.

"two days," she muttered. Well that was just great. Then a realisation hit her with full force. 

Gently Nightshade pulled away from the hug and with great care took Angella's chin in her clawed hand. "I need to go to the horde." she said remembering her dream. The ones she left behind. The Queen looked livid. Nightshade needed her family.

Jumping away from the her mentor Angella spread her wings, trying prove dominance. "No!!" she shouted. "I refuse to let you go there." the Queen tried to sound calm but failed drastically.

Trying again, Nightshade slowly got of the bed and straightened up. She ignored the growing pain in her movement, trying to prove that she still had strength in her. Nightshade was a kind woman but was never to be tested. What happens when you play with fire? "Ella, you don't understand... I have two daughters that need me."

Her students eyes softened. "daughters?" Angella said in disbelief. Her students didn't like the sound of that. 

"Yes, they're mine. I adopted them when they were babies." the dark blue haired woman said. Her expression darkened as she continued. "Hordak took me from them nine years ago and then put me in a cell. I need to go back and get them. Then I'll come back her, dear." Angella sighed in frustration. She ran her hand through her hair then looked at her former mentor.

She looked into Nightshade's unique reptilic eyes. They were a very bright turquoise with small hints of dark blue around her vertical slit pupils. While the sclera was a darker turquoise. They seemed empty. Like something was missing. "No. That's my final answer."

A growl came from Nightshade. Her sharp teeth were showing as the growl grew like thunder. "I wasn't asking!" she hissed, her forked tounge escaping her mouth as she spoke.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" the queen argued back, her wings ruffled with anger. Nightshade growled louder. More feral. Blue smoke surrounded her. It grew and grew until... She collapsed. The smoke leaving her body. Angella let out a shout of fear running towards her mentor and picked her up. "You fool!" she scowled in anger. "you're too magically drained."

°°°

A week passed and Nightshade was having to use her old staff to get around. It was a nice one. It was black with a dragon on top with a blue jewel. She was also having to wear her old dress that she taught Angella in. It was dark navy long sleeved gown that had blue flames on the skirt. It was a little to big on her as she was now practically bones. When she was Hordaks prisoner she was only allowed enough food to keep her alive.

She had met Glimmer and Bow four days ago. They both were fascinated with her magic ability and knowledge but Angella asked her not to risk doing magic as she still healing. To that, Nightshade snapped "I'm not a queen, Ella, I can do whatever the hell I want to." she earned some points from Glimmer but two days worth of scowling from Angella.

The woman still begged to go to the fright zone but got the same answer. Over and over again. It had become a routine. One thing Nightshade know for sure was when she got back to her natural health she would invade the fright zone without a second thought. She would take what was hers. No matter who she had to kill to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... Second chapter!! ✨
> 
> What creature do you think Nightshade is? I'm interested to see what you think! 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... My first story!!! ✨✨
> 
> Be sure to tell me what you thought, I would love to hear (read) them! Please forgive any grammer mistakes! 😊


End file.
